Yaoi?
by o0ForeverFantasy0o
Summary: Yaoi? What will the Kingdom Hearts 'couples' think when they see them do THAT on the internet? Some Final Fantasy 7 and Final Fantasy Versus 13 couples as well. Review for couple suggestions.
1. AkuRoku and SoRiku

You all are probably aware of the numerous Kingdom Hearts yaoi couples online, right? What do you think the 'couples' reactions will be when they see themselves do _that_? If you have a couple you would like me to also write about, Review and let me know. I'm going to do 2 couples per chapter so review and tell me how I'm doing and who you would like to read about. I'll start with AkuRoku and SoRiku.

AkuRoku:

Axel hopped into his spinny chair and pulled himself up to his desk. He turned on his computer monitor and cracked his knuckles as he waited for the screen to load. "Come on." Axel drummed his fingers on the wooden desk until his home screen popped up. What was it Roxas had asked him to look up? AkuRoku? Axel shrugged and clicked on the search bar of his safari window and typed it in.

"What the hell!?" The redhead exclaimed as multiple raunchy images popped up on his screen. "Who is... Is that... No, it can't be..." Axel dug his phone out of his jeans and hit Roxas' number from speed dial.

"Did you find it?" The blonde asked nervously.

"That's what you wanted me to search? How the hell did you find this?" Axel demanded, scrolling through the pictures with a horrified expression on his face.

"Xion." Roxas answered bluntly.

"Xion- innocent little girl she is- looks at this? This is porn, Roxas! How am I supposed to react to this?" The redhead came across a picture of him and Roxas naked, kissing passionately and stopped. Axel stared at the picture.

"I think you're handling it better than I did." The blonde responded. "Look it up on YouTube too, we are everywhere. There's even this place called FanFiction..." He drifted off. Axel did as he was told and was now watching a video of him and his best friend with the song _I kissed a boy _in the background. For once, Axel was speechless.

"Axel, you still there?" Roxas asked.

"Barely." Axel laughed nervously. "Can you come over for a sec?" The redhead asked as he scrolled past a list of 'lemons' on FanFiction. _I want to try something..._

SoRiku:

"I wonder how many fans would prefer me with Kairi over you." Sora stated one day to Riku when the two were playing Kingdom Hearts for what felt like the thousandth time. Riku laughed.

"The hot guy gets the girl, Sora." Riku joked as he killed a heartless on the screen. Sora bumped him with his elbow.

"In that case I would feel bad for you, I wouldn't want my best friend to be single forever." Sora retorted with a laugh.

"Poor, poor Sora." He shook his head with fake sympathy.

"Hey!" The brunette exclaimed. Riku laughed.

"You know what? Let's look it up." The silver haired teen suggested as he paused the game and stood up from where he was sitting. Sora looked up at him.

"What, like now?" Riku laughed again at his friend's response.

"Think you're gonna loose, Sor?"

"Absolutely not." The brunette replied as he hopped to his feet. The two raced raced into Riku's bedroom and turned on his laptop. Once it was up and running, Riku typed in the boy's disagreement and multiple links popped up. "Click on that one." Sora said, pointing to an address. Riku double clicked it only to find that the top of the page said '**NEITHER! SORIKU FOREVER!' **and was followed by what seemed like an endless trail of sexual Sora and Riku pictures. Riku closed his computer and flung it across the room.

"Holy shit!" Riku exclaimed as he did so. Sora wasn't saying anything; only thinking of what he was going to do now- _So that's how he feels? _

_..._

Thanks for reading and let me know who you would like to read about next!

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	2. AkuSai and VenVan

Thanks to those who reviewed! Once again, just review who you want to see next and let me know how I'm doing!

AkuSai:

"Saix! Oh my God, you have to see this!" Axel exclaimed as he ran around the halls of The Castle That Never Was looking for the other man. He had just ran past Zexion eyeing him skeptically when he finally found the blue haired man in his office. Saix just looked at the redhead as he ran up to him. "I was just talking to Roxas and he told me to look up... well ummm hehe- just look at this." Axel held his laptop up so that is was eye level with the other man. Saix's eyes widened at the picture in front of him.

"What in the hell is _that?_" Saix questioned in disgust. "It's not possible to do _that _with a candle!" Axel just laughed.

"Haha it's pretty funny, huh?" Saix just stared at the amused pyro.

"Axel, what in the world has gotten into you? How did you-" Realization dawned on the blue haired man. "Is that_us?" _

"Sure is, haha. Formally known as AkuSai." Axel responded.

"There is nothing formal about _that._" Saix spat out. "How did you find it?"

"Well, Roxas told me to look this other thing up earlier and I got a bit curious as to what else was on there. Turns out, I'm a fucking cyber whore." Axel cracked up laughing and Saix just continued to look at the redhead with a shocked expression glued on his face.

"Get that thing away from my sight." Saix said, waving at the computer.

"You sure? There's plenty more pictures if this one doesn't work for ya." The redhead smirked sadistically.

"You're sick. Get out of my office." Saix demanded.

"Whatever you say." With that, Axel and his computer were gone.

After waiting a few minutes to make sure Axel wasn't coming back, Saix opened a drawer of his desk and pulled out a candle.

VenVan:

"Hello?" Ventus finally answered his phone after the person trying to get a hold of him had called at least 3 times. Why was someone trying to talk to him at midnight?

"Ventus! Finally. I was starting to think you died." Vanitas responded from the other line.

"Some people like to sleep at midnight, Van. What could be so important?" Ven asked grouchily into the phone.

"Well, I was just on google images, looking at pictures people upload of my rocking' bod."

"And I care why?" Ventus snapped.

"Relax, blondie. I'm getting there." Vanitas said, slightly annoyed.

"Well hurry up with it!" Ventus demanded, sounding extremely aggravated.

"Sorry, I know you really need your beauty sleep but I came across a pic of you and me doing unspeakable things to each other." Van said nonchalantly.

"That's great." Ventus replied before he hung up. "Wait... What did he say!?" Ventus called the other teen back, slightly more awake than before.

"Yes, dear." The black haired boy answered lazily.

"What did you say?" Ventus questioned, ready for the other teen to confirm that he was hearing things.

"'Yes, dear.' It's a term of endearment." Vanitas replied.

"No no no not that. You said something about a picture of unspeakable things?"

"Hahahaha. Wake up Sleeping Beauty. Yes, I did. There's a little pairing called VenVan. Look it up." With that, Van hung up. Ventus stared blankly at his phone before he grabbed his laptop off of his nightstand.

Thanks for reading! Review who you would like to see next!

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	3. SoRoku

Thanks to all those who review! They make me really happy.

SoRoku:

Kairi was sitting at her desk on a school night doing research for her sex education class. She had her laptop set up in front of her and her papers laid scattered over her desk. Olette and her were partners for a project on same sex relationships. _Why this topic? _The redhead thought as she typed it into her computer. Google's suggestion box popped up and in it said 'yaoi.' Puzzled, Kairi clicked on the suggestion which brought her to a page filled with naked boys her age- only they were shoving their tongues down their 'partners' throats. Kairi raised an eyebrow as a dirty thought crossed her mind. She clicked in the search bar and hastily entered 'Sora and Roxas yaoi.' The girl squealed as her computer processed the search. Hundreds of images came up and Kairi squealed again as she scrolled past them all.

"I have to tell Sora and Roxas about this!" Kairi exclaimed as she forwarded the webpage to Roxas and Sora's email.

Roxas was in the middle of math homework when his computer notified him of an incoming message. He set the algebra aside and searched his email. "Not again!" _I hope Sora doesn't think like Axel... or is as willing to try new things as him..._

Sora clicked on his email and practically purred at the sight. "Axel would kill me..." Sora took off his shirt, clicked a pic of his chest and sent it to Roxas. _Maybe I'll have more luck with Roxy..._

Roxas' phone vibrated and the blonde sighed and dug it out of his pocket. "Dammit!"

Sorry there is only one on here! You have to review and tell me who you want to see next! Please and thanks!

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	4. Zemyx and RoxasXVentus

Hello readers! Thanks to those who review! I enjoy writing this and I love to hear your ideas.

Zemyx:

"Zexy! Wake up, dammit!" The blue haired teen's eyes popped open to reveal that he was being pounced on and straddled by Demyx. Zexion blushed. "Ugh, FINALLY!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Demyx," Zexion glanced at the blue clock on his nightstand, "It's four thirty in the morning."

"Yeah. And?" Demyx questioned as though he really had no idea why the blonde was upset. Zexion sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Huh?" The blonde looked puzzled, staring down at Zexion from his position atop him.

"Why are you here?" The blue haired teen asked bluntly.

"Well, geez, sorry to be a bother." Demyx stated before he turned his nose up at Zexion.

"Just spit it out already." Zexion was growing impatient. He was never a morning person to start with.

"I found something."

"Okay. This relates to me how exactly?"

"It's you and me doin' the dance with no plants." Demyx declared.

"It's pants, Demyx, not pl- wait a second... We were doing what now?" Zexion was now wide awake as he felt his blush deepen.

"Oh, whatever you call it. Well, your dick was-"

"DEMYX! I DO NOT NEED DETAILS!" Zex exclaimed.

"Haha. oops." Demyx giggled. "But everyone knows you like boys, Zexy. I don't know why you keep insisting on hiding it." Zexion's eyes widened in the dark of the room.

"How did you-" But Demyx cut him off with a peck on the lips before he left the other boy's room- leaving blue eyes staring after him.

RoxasXVentus

Roxas was sitting in his room, staring at his computer screen. _Why would someone want to put all of this online? _He was researching every couple that involved him. Roxas froze when he came across a picture of what looked like him kissing a clone of himself.

"What the hell? Who the fuck is Ventus?" Roxas exclaimed aloud to no one but himself. He picked up his phone- punching in Riku's number.

"Yo." Riku answered.

"Hey, do you know what yaoi is?" Roxas asked, not knowing any other way to ask his friend about it without being direct.

"Not you too." The silver haired teen groaned.

"No! I umm...I found this picture of me and, uh, like a clone of me." Roxas stated.

"Okaaaaay."

"You don't know who it is? It says Ventus but I have no idea..."

"Nope."

"Whatever." Roxas hung up. Riku was never any help. _I wonder how he knew what yaoi was..._

Thanks for reading and please comment on who you'd like to read about next!

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	5. AkuRiku and Clack

Thanks for reviewing you guys! I love them! :3

Clack:

Cloud bounced up the stairs and into his bedroom. He had just finished working out for the day and was about to shower when his computer began saying: 'You've got mail. You've got mail. You've got mail.'

Cloud sighed and unlocked his computer monitor and clicked on Yahoo! to find he had 22 new emails all from Yuffie. "What in the hell is her problem?" The blonde wondered aloud as he clicked on one of the emails from the mischievous girl.

If Cloud had been holding any thing in his hands, he would've dropped it. A huge picture of him and Zack Fair- his best friend- having sex filled the screen.

"Yuffie!" He exclaimed, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "What the fu-" Cloud was cut off by his cell phone vibrating in his butt pocket. He sighed and pulled it out. _Great. _The caller ID said Zack Fair.

"Cloud." The blonde answered.

"Dude, is Yuffie sending you all this shit?" Zack questioned.

"If your talking about the multiple ronchy images that are still filling up my email box, then yes." Cloud stated. He hadn't bothered to look at the rest of the emails, he was already scarred from just one- but he heard the distinct clicking of a mouse from Zack's end of the line. "What are you doing?"

"Are you really _that _big?" The brunette asked incredulously. More mouse clicks. Cloud's faced drained all color. _I'm going to kill her. _The blonde told himself, picturing him strangling Yuffie with his bare hands. "Damn, man. That's not normal."

"Zack!" Cloud had heard enough.

"What?"

"Stop talking about it." He hissed.

"Oh, don't be a prude." Zack laughed. Cloud mumbled a series of profanity after he hung up his phone and went to the bathroom for his shower.

"This is bullshit."

AxelXRiku:

Ever since Xion had found AkuRoku, she had continued to send web addresses to both Roxas and Axel of all the different couples they were paired with. Eventually, Roxas had blocked Xion from sending anymore, but she still continued to send them to Axel- who happened to think the situation was fucking hilarious.

Axel was on his phone, checking his email while he was sitting in the waiting room in the doctor's office. He didn't want to be there, but Xemnas had ordered him to get another appointment this year. The redhead's phone was buzzing off the hook and Axel was scrolling through pictures of him and Riku. Then Axel came to a realization. Riku has long hair, Riku hangs out with Sora- who everyone knows is gay...

Axel clicked forward and sent the email to Riku. The redhead grinned mischievously.

_*In another place, a silver haired teen once again throws his laptop across the room*_

"Axel." The doctor called him from the hallway. Axel merely looked at him. "It's time for your check-up." Axel sprung up off the seat he was sitting on and when he came up to his doctor, he showed him the picture of him and Riku.

"Check that out." Axel grinned. The doctor shook his head.

"I'm going to check you for STDs."

Thanks for reading! Please review not only for suggestions but also let me know how I'm doing!

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	6. SaixXXemnas and EraqusXXehanortTerren

I love the reviews! :3

SaixXXemnas:

Saix was in his office working on new mission assignments for the other organization members when he heard laughter coming from the hallway beyond his door. Saix sighed and got to his feet- preparing to scold whoever was goofing off instead of working. Saix opened his office door to find Xigbar and Xaldin practically in tears over what the were watching on a laptop in front of them.

"What are you two doing out here? You should be on your missions!" Saix scolded. The two men looked at the other man and busted out with more laughter. _What is on that laptop? _Saix snatched the device away from the two but instead of getting mad at the blue haired man, they continued to laugh. "What the...? Oh, not again! Whatever you do, don't send this to the Superior!"

"To late!" Xigbar exclaimed through gasps for air. Saix's face drained all color and as if on cue...

"Saix! Report to my office at once!" Xemnas' voice boomed throughout the halls. Saix glared at the still laughing men as he made his way to the Superior's office.

When Saix came into Xemnas' office, he was surprised to see the room was lit by candles... and Xemnas was wearing nothing but a robe- posed on his desk. Saix gulped. Xemnas beckoned the other man forward with his pointing finger...

Good thing The Castle That Never Was doesn't have any nearby neighbors...

EraqusXXehanort/ Terren:

"Hey! Get back here!" Eraqus called after the fast running Vanitas who had somehow managed to enter his castle. "What the devil is he doing here?" The older man questioned as he stopped running and Vanitas ran out of his line of vision.

Then Master Eraqus saw it. There were nude pictures of him and Xehanort ALL over the castle walls. EVERYWHERE. The old man immediately adverted his eyes from the horrible images plastered on his once beautiful blue walls.

"Terra!" Master Xehanort exclaimed. Terra came running down the hall toward his master until he was directly in front of him.

"Rid the walls of these, my student. Aqua and Ventus do not need to see this."

"I'm afraid you're too late Master; these same types of pictures are all in Ventus' and my room." Master Eraqus blushed deeply.

"Oh, dear. Well then... this is sort of new for you isn't it?" The older man asked.

"Excuse me?" Terra sounded astonished. "I'm not a little boy anymore, Master- I know what my body looks like."

"Wait just one minute. What kind of pictures are in your room?"

"... Ventus and I."

"Get this cleaned up before anyone else sees it, Terra."

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated, you know the drill. I decided to combine Terren and EraqusXXehanort just because I thought of it as a duo thing... Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	7. VexenXMarluxia and CloudXVincent

Vexen/Marluxia:

Vexen walked into his room and flipped on the light switch- and letting out a scream when he saw what was there. Marluxia was posed on the ice wielder's bed naked- save a single rose petal covering his unmentionables.

"Evening, Vexy." The pinkie purred.

"Marluxia, what the hell is going on?" Vexen managed.

"I always go for the older ones." Marly waggled his eyebrows at the other. "Come and get some, baby."

"Marluxia, I demand you to exit my quarters at once!"

"Aww, come on Vexy, just one night." Marluxia licked his lips as another purr escaped his mouth.

"I'm allergic to daffodils." Vexen stated, only praying it could change the matter completely.

"Kinky." He winked. Vexen spun on his heels and darted out of the room as fast as his feet could take him.

CloudXVincent:

"Dammit Yuffie!" Cloud exclaimed, though the teen was nowhere near Mr. Strife. His entire inbox was maxed out with more 'yaoi' pictures. Cloud began deleting the emails, one by one. He had no idea what possessed Yuffie to bombard him with all of the shit. Then, Cloud accidentally clicked on an email instead of deleting it. "No!" The blonde exclaimed, not wanting to be terrorized any more than he already had been. _Why was Zack so chill about this? _

His monitor loaded the email, the picture took up the whole screen- pixel by little pixel. It was him and Vincent... Cloud shivered. _Gross. _For Yuffie's sake, Cloud hoped she hadn't sent this to Vincent as well.

...

"What in the hell?" Vincent exclaimed, the email from Yuffie loading before his eyes. Vincent snatched his home-phone from the table beside him and dialed the girl's number.

"Yellow?" She answered perkily.

"Yuffie, why the hell are you sending me this shit." Vincent demanded. There was a pause.

"I haven't sent you any bodily waste." Yuffie sounded truly puzzled.

"I'm talking about the shit involving Cloud and I doing weird 'activities'"

"Ohh! Sorry Vinny, I thought it was funny." With that, she laughed and hung up the phone. Vincent sighed and began to erase all 87 emails from the troublesome teen.

Comment if you liked and for more ideas! If you are also reading 'Hot Mess' I'd appreciate it if you checked out my poll for that story on my home page thingy. Well, thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you!

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	8. AxelXReno & XemAku

Thankies for the reviews! They keep me motivated and make me happy :3

AxelXReno:

"Hahahahahah! Oh, shit cramp!" Axel exclaimed after looking at a picture of him and his brother Reno- also sent from Xion.

"Damn, this is sickly hilarious! Reno! Get your ass down here!" The second redhead bounded down the stairs and spun around the corner and into the living room.

"Yo." Reno looked at the flame thrower.

"Check this out." Axel handed his twin the phone and Reno's expression went from confused to knowing to disgusted to laughing his ass off. Axel joined in with him and the two brothers sat on the couch and flipped through more emails from Xion. Laughing gives you abs, y'know ;)

XemAku:

Axel was in his office, trying to get at least a little bit of paperwork done for the day. He was doing a horrible job- thanks to Xion and her constant emails. Xemnas had asked Axel to fill out a survey about himself when the Superior wanted to know more about Axel. The survey had stated with questions like 'How many times do you use limit break in a week' but now they had gotten a little personal. The redhead couldn't believe what he was reading when the question 'Do you enjoy fucking boys' popped up.

Axel suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Why the hell did his boss want to know this kind of stuff about him? He stood up from his desk, put his phone in his pocket, and went to pay a little visit to Xemnas.

Axel knocked eight times on the other man's office door before he replied with a 'come in.' The redhead did so and walked over to his desk. Xemnas looked up at his when Axel started waving the survey in his face.

"What the fuck is this?" Axel exclaimed. Xemnas was three times his age!

"Your survey." The Superior stated as though it couldn't be more obvious.

"No, I mean _these _particular questions, sir." Axel spat out the last word and looked at the man expectantly. Before Axel could do anything to react, Xemnas had pulled the redhead closer and stuck his tongue down the teen's throat.

The flame wielder pulled back as quickly as he possibly could and stared at the other man. "I'm taking a vacation." Axel threw the half done survey on the desk in front of him and left the room with four long strides.

Thanks for reading a pwease review :3

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	9. XigXal and AkuDem

XigXal & AkuDem:

The two men were still laughing their asses off over the picture they saw of Xemnas and Saix even as the blue haired man was mysteriously in the Superior's office for at least three hours. Each time Xigbar and Xaldin went to a new picture, the busted out in more laughter. Until they came upon a picture of themselves. Both men immediately stopped laughing and looked blankly at each other. Xaldin's eyes crept far below Xigbar's face, and Xigbar's did the same. The two shared a knowing look of approval and they disappeared into a nearby hall closet.

Meanwhile-

Axel and Demyx were caught trashing Saix's office with toilet paper on Halloween- only Saix hadn't found it very funny. They had been instructed to clean the halls of the castle and remove the toilet paper strewn all over the blue haired man's office. After poking fun at the multiple items a man like Saix most certainly should not have in his office- the duo went to tidy the halls.

"Get the vacuum out of the closet." Axel told Demyx as he began to dust the tables lined up against the wall.

"Mmmmmkkkaaay." Demyx responded and opened the closet door, only to immediately slam it shut again.

"What the hell, Demyx?" The redhead question after jumping from the loud and sudden noise.

"People in closet... Dirty things-Naked men." Demyx stuttered. Axel sighed and approached the closet in question.

"You really need to-" He opened the door and peered down at 2 & 3 staring up at him with flushed cheeks and sweaty bodies. Axel closed the door. "-Lay off the ice cream."

"Axel?" Demyx whispered.

"Hmm?"

"What kinds of things were they doing in there?" Axel laughed.

"Come here, I'll show you."

LOL I loved writing this one! Please review for suggestions- I'm always open for them. Or just let me know how I'm doing! Thankies :3 Oh! And if you have the time, please check out my Zemyx one shot called 'Expresso'. See you soon :)

PS: For those of you who have been waiting for Cleon, it will be in my next update!

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	10. Cleon and IenzoXEven

Wow, Ive had a lot of requests for Cleon- here ya go! :D

Cleon:

Cloud was in his training room beating the hell out of a punching bag when someone rang his doorbell. Cloud sighed and flung a towel over his shirtless shoulder and headed out of his basement and to his front door.

"Hey." Cloud greeted Leon when he opened the door. Leon looked at Cloud- his eyes hovering slightly too long on his naked torso. Cloud didn't seem to notice. "What's up?"

"Just came to see how you're doin'" Leon met Cloud's eyes and smiled.

"Wanna come in?"

"Sure." The blonde stepped out of the way for the brunette to enter.

The two sat down on the couch in the living room just as Cloud's phone vibrated next to Leon. The brunette picked it up and dropped it as soon as he saw what the message was. "Damn."

"What?" Cloud picked up his cell from the floor and understood why the other man had dropped it. "Dammit, Yuffie!" Leon laughed.

"It's fine, dude."

"Doesn't bother you either?"

"Either?"

"Zack thought it was funny as hell. It's sick" Cloud noticed Leon was staring at his mouth. "You okay?"

"What? Oh! Yeah, sorry." _Fuck._

IenzoXEven

Breaking News: Good Evening, we have received news that a 47 year old man has molested a 10 year boy because of a certain picture that 'inspired' him to do so that he found on the internet. The molester goes by the name of Even and if you have any idea of his location or the boy's- Ienzo- please notify the police at once. Thank you for your attention.

Thanks for reading and please review! We are almost at 50 :D Love ya'll!

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	11. AnsemXRikuXDiZ & XigbarXLuxordXDemyx

AnsemXRikuXDiZ:

It had taken Riku quite a while to actually get back on his laptop after the whole incident with Sora and Axel. So now, Riku sat on his bed in his bedroom watching different trailers for upcoming movies and video games. Suddenly, a notification popped up on the little silverette's screen- letting him know he had just received an email. Riku eyed the pop-up skeptically before finally clicking on it to open. The email was from an unknown address. Riku confirmed that he wanted to view the message from the anonymous sender. Big mistake (for Riku at least).

An image of Riku lip-locking with Ansem filled his 16 inch screen.

"Okay, now that's just sick." Riku spat, fighting the urge to sling the laptop across the room once again. The 'New Email' notification popped up for a second time from the same address. Riku bit his lit- some sick part of him was anticipating another yaoi picture. Riku shook off the thought as best as he could- but he clicked on the email regardless.

This time, it was Riku and DiZ.

Riku was beginning to feel sick to his stomach. The silverette abandoned his laptop and ran to the nearest bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach.

XigbarXLuxordXDemyx:

The three organization members sat at the table, cards fanned out before their faces. Demyx was having a hard time focusing, considering he was sitting at the table in nothing but his duck designed boxers. Luxord was the complete opposite. The white haired card master was full clothed and looked satisfied with his hand of cards. Xigbar looked fairly comfortable as well, having only shed his black organization coat. Demyx regretted agreeing to play the game now, but at the time mentioned, well, it sounded like a hella lot of fun! What was it that had inspired Luxord to try this? Yow-ee? What that it?

Demyx pouted at his cards._What the hell can I do with four kings?_ Demyx shook his head. "I fold. There, Demyx is done." The blonde stood from his seat but Luxord sat him back down.

"Strip poker, Dem. You owe us another piece of clothing." Luxord stated. Demyx blushed.

"B-b-b-but there's nothing under my boxers!"

"Cut the kid a break." Xigbar chimed in, not looking up from his cards. Luxord didn't looked pleased by this.

"What if he has something nice under there?" Luxord questioned. Xigbar laughed and Demyx just looked confused.

"As if. Now scat little water boy."

Demyx nodded shyly and scampered out of the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wow, 55 reviews.. You guys are amazing! Please keep 'em coming!

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	12. CloudXSephiroth

CloudXSephiroth:

It was around midnight in the Strife house and Cloud was fast asleep- snuggled down into his bed, dreaming of his past and how things _should've_ happened.

A shadow passed by the blonde's front door. Said door was picked open and a silver haired man slid into the dark house. A new set of Mako eyes beamed through the darkness. The man went up the stairs almost soundlessly and found his way into the sleeping blonde's room.

He approached Cloud's bed and prepared to pounce.

*Sproing!*

"Sephiroth! Get the hell off of me!" Cloud yelled, immediately brought back to Earth when he felt the silver haired man straddle his hips.

"Good to see you, Cloud." Sephiroth purred.

"Wish I could say it was neutral." Cloud hissed, attempting to free his arms from his enemy's grasp.

"Now Cloud, let's not be rude." The silverette whispered as he inched closer to the blonde's face. Cloud jerked his head away from the intruder in response.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Cloud exclaimed when Sephiroth licked his neck all the way up to his jawline.

"I guess you could thank your friend Yuffie." Sephiroth smiled seductively. Cloud's eyes widened and he jerked his dominant arm free from the man's grasp and punched him in the face. Sephiroth flinched backward and Cloud attempted to grab his sword from the ground beside his bed.

Sephiroth grabbed the blonde's arm before he could reach the buster sword and began to twist it backwards until Cloud had completely rolled over onto his stomach. Sephiroth was practically beaming happiness as Cloud grunted in pain.

"I bet Zack never made you feel as good as I'm about to make you." Sephiroth said once there was no space between the blonde's ear and Sephiroth's lips.

Cloud threw his head back, slamming it directly into his nose. Sephiroth released the other man and went to grab his nose, but not before Cloud hit it a second time with his elbow. This knocked Sephiroth flat off the bed and onto his ass. Cloud grabbed the buster sword next to him and made sure it's blunt side slammed perfectly on the back of Seph's head- sending him into unconsciousness. Cloud released as sigh of relief and sat down on his bed to regain his breath.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I enjoyed writing this one a LOT :3 Please review for couple suggestions! Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7, and maybe Final Fantasy Versus 13... Thanks!

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	13. AkuSora & CloudXSora

AkuSora:

Axel lay strewn out on his bed, in nothing save his trusty flame patterned boxers. His phone was out, as it always seemed to be- and he was browsing the 57 pictures Xion had just emailed him. Axel liked the majority of what he saw- he was bi so he figured that much would be obvious. After going through about 20 of them, the fiery little redhead stumbled upon a picture of him and Roxy's Somebody. Axel stared hard and long at that picture, trying to determine if he wanted to try anything his mind was offering up. Axel shook his head with a laugh.

"If only he weren't a brunette..." Axel mumbled and continued through his voyage of images.

Meanwhile, Sora was surfing the internet- looking at things a boy his age most certainly shouldn't be viewing. Mostly things focused on him and the silver haired teen who he would never get the chance to be with. Sora pouted when he came across a picture that looked so realistic he felt at loss when he realized it hadn't ever happened. But, the certain brunette keyblade wielder brightened up when his computer loaded the next image.

There was a picture of him and Roxas' best friend. A groan slipped out of the brunette's mouth and he quickly covered it and looked around to make sure no one was looking. _This is going to feel good. _

CloudXSora

Shorty after Sora finished his 'business', he continued to scroll through the wonders of the yaoi world. Sora was definitely enjoying himself- especially when a certain spiky haired blonde popped on the screen shirtless. The brunette let out a long whistle, threw on his coat, and literally ran to the mercenary's home.

When Sora eventually arrived- sometime at about 2 in the morning- He saw Sephiroth fleeing the house. At first, Sora was somewhat puzzled, until his brain pieced together what he thought had happened. No way in Hell was he going to cross Sephiroth- even for such a sexy being as Cloud. Cold and disappointed, the brunette began his walk home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

LOL I wrote both of these to 'Touchin On My' by 3oh!3 XD That's kinda hilarious. Thanks for reading and reviews are encouraged! Love you all :3

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	14. RikuRoku & HaynerXPence

RikuRoku:

Riku was currently hiding in his closet, tennis racket in hand, terrified of the constant sound of his laptop alerting him of a new email- going at about a rate of 30 emails per minute. Riku sighed deeply and eventually peered out through the crack of his closet door when the beeping seemed to stop. He was wrong. A loud beep sounded- this time indicating his inbox was completely full.

"Dammit!" Riku exclaimed and slammed the tennis racket to the floor as he exited his source of safety. When Riku sat down with his laptop to erase every single message in his inbox- not caring whether one was a message from Yen Sid or anyone actually important- there was a pop-up on his screen advertising RikuRoku.

"Fuck life!" Riku yelled and did the trademark sign of Riku- flinging his computer across the room. But now, Riku had felt slightly aroused. The silverette wanted to feel sick, but all he felt was stiff ;)

"I will kill you, Xion." Riku murmured- slightly less promising than the last time.

HaynerXPence:

"She won't ever get enough! Once she gets a little touch!" Pence was walking down the street licking his sea-salt ice cream as he sang the lyrics to 'My First Kiss'- something he had not yet received even at the age of almost 15. I'm not quite sure if it's something you'd actually call singing, but Pence was belching it out regardless. Pence's cell phone rang- interrupting him from his obnoxious outbursts.

"Yellow?"

"Hey, Pence, it's Hayner."

"I know, bro. I do have caller ID."

A pause.

"Have you heard of a thing called yaoi?" Hayner asked quickly.

"Yow-ee? Uh, no. Not unless you're talking about the monster from a Scooby-Doo movie... Was it like _Yowie Yahoo_? I think that was it..."

"No, Pence. It's- Well it's kinda like- Dammit."

"Hayner?"

"Forget it. See ya around."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Reviews are very much encouraged :D Let me know how you like it and who you want to see next! Love You All! Oh! And if you are a fan of AkuRoku and/or Cleon, check out Bruises and Bitemarks by Leven the Valkyrie! (Yes, it is true, we are shamelessly advertising each other XD) Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving!

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	15. SetzerXRoxas & ZackXSephiroth

SetzerXRoxas: (I just couldn't refuse this request XD)

"Oh yeah, Roxas! How you like that?!" Setzer exclaimed with just enough volume so Roxas could hear the other man over the cheers of the nearby audience. He had just delivered a hard blow with his bat (0.o no idea what you'd call those, sorry guys) which Roxas blocked with his own weapon. The blonde sighed. _This is the worst part about struggle matches._

"Stop acting like a pedo and swing your stick."

The second the words escaped Roxas' lips, he instantly regretted opening his mouth. Setzer was now flashing an ear to ear grin at the teen. _Dammit!_

"Your wish is my command, Roxy-Poo." The older man winked as he blocked a hit from Roxas. "Your place or mine?"

"Why the fuck is every guy in this town getting horny for other dudes?" The blonde demanded and landed at hit on Setzer's stomach.

"Don't act like you aren't relieved of Axel finally attempting to get in your pants."

Roxas blushed. "How do you know about that?" Setzer laughed at this.

"Everyone knows, sweetie. Such a shame you refused him- you'll never get anyone better." Setzer hit Roxas for the first time since the match began. "Anyway, you have Yuffie and Xion to thank for all this glorious homosexuality floating around."

Roxas cursed under his breath. _So they had been causing all of this? _

"So what's your answer? Either you come play with me or crawl back to Axel on your hands and knees and beg for his forgiveness- and that's assuming he hasn't already jumped in the sac with-" But Setzer didn't get to finish. Roxas had heard quite enough of the white haired man's lip; he went for the KO and succeeded. The blonde stepped off the stage as the fans cheered around him. As much as he wanted to ignore what the older man had said, he truly hoped Axel hadn't gone and done something stupid.

ZackXSephiroth

Zack Fair lay on the couch of his living room in a certain position that would make all the fangirls in the world go crazy. He was sound asleep, the television in the same room was turned on at a low volume playing _The Hangover. _Zack shifted in his sleep, having heard a soft noise near him. The brunette should've scoped out the situation but instead attempted to roll over. A cold, long blade traveling parallel to his neck made that impossible to complete while keeping your head attached to your body. Before Zack even opened his eyes, he spoke.

"How's life, Sephiroth?" With that, his mako blue eyes opened and revealed that the man holding the sword at his neck was indeed the same Jenova-Freak villain he had once worked with in SOLIDER.

"Interesting movie selection." The silver haired man stated. Zack craned his neck just enough to confirm what was playing on the TV, nodded slightly, and then met eyes with the intruder of his home.

"What do you want?" To Zack's surprise, Sephiroth smiled.

"I just paid a visit to Cloud." Sephiroth stated- the smile still dancing on his face. Zack jolted forward and was rewarded with a slit delivered to his neck, immediately drawing blood. The brunette grunted.

"If you hurt him..." Zack threatened, hatred boiling in his eyes. The silverette chuckled.

"Don't worry about your boyfriend," Zack blushed deeply as Sephiroth continued, "He is absolutely fine." He winked at the man on the couch.

"So why are you here then?"

"Just thought I'd say hello."

With that, the silverette was gone- leaving Zack alone on the couch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Review please! Thankies for reading and have a peachy day :3

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	16. XigDem & RudeXReno

XigDem:

"Yeah!" Demyx exclaimed with happiness as his surfboard traveled under a crashing wave perfectly. He dove off of his aqua painted board and plunged into the salty water of the Atlantic Ocean. When he surfaced, his once mulleted hair was now flopped over in his face sporting a wet puppy look with his ecstatic eyes completing the gesture. Demyx was having plenty of fun in the surf, but a certain eyepatch wearing man was having just as much self-enjoyment observing the water wielder from the beach.

Xigbar was feeling undeniably funny after viewing a couple of the boyxboy pictures posted near the Sandlot of Twilight Town. Since then, he had been following the peppy male around town like a lost puppy- simultaneously wanting to hit himself for pulling a stunt like this and wanting to grab the blonde's ass and pull him into a french kiss. The second member of Organization 13 shook his head and let out a long groan.

"Hey there, Xig! What're you doin' here?" Demyx approached the unknowing man with a bright smile and his surfboard tucked under his right arm. Xigbar hastily picked his mind for a reasonable explanation as to why he was at the beach in his organization coat sitting a yard away from Demyx's towel and beach bag. #2 muttered a curse under his breath. Pulling a lie excuse out of the air usually wasn't a problem- he guessed he had the water wielder's exposed torso to thank for that.

"Axel needed a word with you." The older man fibbed. Demyx pondered this for a moment before nodding.

"Mkay, thanks Xiggy. Enjoy the beach!" The dirty blonde turned and ran- fumbling through the sand beneath his toes- before finally reaching the boardwalk to return to the Castle That Never Was.

RudeXReno:

"Finally! Some fucking peace and quiet time!" Reno exclaimed and collapsed onto the recliner in his and Axel's living room.

The redhead had just begun to drift into slumber when there was a loud rapping on the front door. Reno groaned promptly.

"Fuck off!" He yelled without opening his eyes. There was a slight silence before the rapping began once again. "Dammit! Go away!" The knocking didn't cease.

Reno forced himself to his feet and approached the door. Grasping the knob, he jerked the door open and scowled at his Shinra partner standing in the doorway.

"What?" He demanded grouchily. Rude smirked.

"Just came to drop something off." He handed the other man an envelope and turned to leave the redhead's property.

"You couldn't have just slipped it through the fucking window, Rude? Huh? Ah, who am I kidding..." Reno was yelling at the bald man who paid him no mind and continued his journey back to his Escalade. Reno sighed and closed the door. He returned happily to his awaiting chair and snuggled into the cushions. _I'll open it later._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Please Review! Thankies for reading :3

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	17. VanitasXSora & Promptis

VanitasXSora:

Sora couldn't take it. He just couldn't handle it. He needed someone. This was way too painful. The image of him and Vanitas filled his screen and the little brunette's eyes had glazed over. Before he knew what he was doing, his cell phone was in his hand and he was dialing Vanitas' phone. Four rings later, there was an answer.

"Hey, Sora. How's it hanging?" Loud music could be heard in the background.

"Not as loose as I'd like it to be." Sora mumbled.

"Oh! So the rumors are true, eh?"

"W-what rumors?!" Vanitas laughed.

"Sora is a faggot." He responded in a singsong voice.

"Am not!" Sora argued.

"Yeah, of course. Because there's no other reasonable explanation as to why you are calling me at 2 am and you sound like masturbation."

"I do not sound like masturbation! That's not even possible."

"Oh, hell yes it is. It's called a mixture of pleasure, loneliness, and exhaustion."

"You sound like you know the feeling." Sora grinned.

There was a pause.

"Goodnight." Vanitas grumbled.

"No, wait!" Sora begged. "I have a solution to our problems!" There was a laugh.

"I don't have problems, Sora. And I'm sure as hell not going to start having them by fucking you."

The call ended.

Sora sighed loudly and slammed his face into his pillow.

Promptis:

Prompto stretched before crawling out of his bed from the afternoon sun having woke him from his slumber. He picked up his shotgun that lay trustily by his bed next to him. The dirty blonde stumbled down the stairs of Noctis' mansion in attempt of reaching the kitchen.

After asking about four maids where the kitchen was, he finally made it there. Prompto poured himself a glass of orange juice- having refused to let the maids do anything for him- and shuffled into the living room to check his email on one of the many computers.

21 new emails from Stella.

Prompto laughed. "I was only joking about sexting her." He said to himself then clicked one open. "Holy shit!" Orange juice sprayed from the dirty blonde's mouth onto the monitor. Prompto immediately clasped his hand over his mouth and looked around to see if anyone had witnessed what just occurred. Surprisingly, there were no persons around him of any sort. Breathing a sigh of relief, he grabbed a few napkins and wiped up his mess.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

If you don't know who Prompto and Noctis are, then I shall be obliged to inform you of the upcoming game titled: Final Fantasy Versus 13. So go look it up! After leaving a review of course :) Opinions and couples from FF7, FFV13, & KH are welcome! Sorry for the late update... my birthday was yesterday so leave me reviews as presents! :3 Love you all!

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	18. RikuXReplica Riku & SoraLeon

RikuXReplica Riku :/ (The things I do for suggestions XD Can you feel the love, OmegaStarShooter14? LOL JK Love You All :3)

Riku was surprising himself by actually daring to explore the fantastic world of cyberspace- jeopardizing himself to seeing things that made him want to claw his eyes out... Or so he thought.

Our favorite little silverette was actually beginning to come to terms with the fact that he was maybe just a tad bit- well..erm- homosexual. Riku was quite pleased with his findings until he came upon a picture of what looked to be himself and... himself?

"Umm, fuck to the no." Riku growled. "Too fuckin' far." He *get ready for it* threw is laptop across the room *gasp* and for the first time, the technology shattered into tiny pieces. "No! Riku exclaimed. "My precious yaoi!"

SoraLeon:

_Pant, pant. Oh! Oh yes! Mmmmmm, baby! M-more! Oh, please, gimme more!_

"Sora, what the hell are you doing in he- Holy shit! Put your clothes back on!" Leon exclaimed to the naked brunette who appeared to had been masturbating on his floor.

"Leon! Praise the King! Will you help me?!" Sora made no move to cover himself and instead gave the other man the largest most pitiful puppy dog eyes you could ever think of.

"With your boner?" Leon was horrified. "Pull yourself together! This is a fucking disgrace to all keyblade wielders world-wide!"

"B-but... He doesn't love me!"

"HE? Your...," Leon appeared to be having trouble getting out the word, and when he finally managed is, his voice cracked sharply. "Gay?" Sora nodded quickly.

"It's no secret that you like Cloud, Leon! So help me fix this fucking problem!" The older man blushed deeply before slamming the door of Sora's room and fleeing the location.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Review! :3 Suggestion box is always open! Merry Christmas too! (Probably won't update for a while :P I've been busy making YouTube Videos- but that always depends on the number of reviews you all give me! :D)

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	19. SoraXDemyx & SoRiku2

SoraXDemyx:

"Uggggghhhhh!" Sora groaned. "Why won't anyone play with me!?" The little brunette was sitting on a park bench somewhere in the world of Twilight Town watching all the little kids run around the swing set. He pouted. But when Demyx- oh sweet, gullible Demyx- came into Sora's line of view, the keyblade wielder was on his feet and quickly approaching the blonde. "Hey, Dem!"

"Oh, hey Sora! How's life?" Demyx greeted happily.

"Hard. Very hard." Sora confessed. Demyx looked puzzled.

"Sorry?"

"Heh, don't be. So, uh, you got any plans tonight?"

"Yuppety yup yup! I'm going out to dinner with Zexy!" Demyx beamed with happiness as he said it.

"Son of a bitch!" Sora screamed before storming out of the park with a very confused Demyx looking after him.

"Sorry...?"

SoRiku pt. 2:

_Knock knock nock. _"Riku! It's Sora! Open up!" A few moments later, the door was opened and Sora stepped inside. Riku seemed a bit hesitant about letting Sora in, but even after what had been happening lately, he wouldn't turn away his best friend.

"What's up, Sor?"

"Riku, you're my friend, right?"

"Umm, right?"

"And you would do anything for me, right?"

"...Yeah? Sor, where are you going with this?"

"Have my babies!"

"Excuse me?" Riku took a step back.

"P-please! Riku, you're all I've got left! I need you!"

Riku brushed a strand of Sora's hair out of his face and smiled at the brunette.

"You'll always have me, Sor. But Kairi is upstairs and you need to leave."

"What?!" Was all Sora could get out before the silverette quickly ushered him out the door and locked it.

Kairi bounced down the stairs. "Well done!" Now lets just see how long you can keep this 'I'm straight' business going on."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, I guess I'm open to part 2's now :P Review! Love you all :D

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	20. VenVan2 & EraqusYen Sid & VincentReno

VenVan part 2:

After the brief yet informing conversation Vanitas and Ventus had on the phone- along with all the other strange happenings in the world of Kingdom Hearts- Ventus had begun to explore the internet. Vanitas wouldn't stop teasing him about it, and Ventus honestly wasn't sure how he should feel about this whole thing. Repulsed? Horny? Ventus wasn't going to admit it to himself, but there was definitely a little bit of both. Something about the idea of him and Vanitas together... Ventus shook his head. _Think of women. Think of boobies. Think of pen- Stop it! Bad Ventus! _The blonde pounded his fist against his head in attempt to make the odd thoughts go away. _This is so fucked up!_

Eraqus/Yen Sid:

Master Eraqus was strolling around the park one sunny morning, his iPhone tucked in his pocket. He had his earbuds in- listening to music from centuries ago. There was a loud 'bing' informing him he had just received an email. Please to have a reason for a break, the elder sat on a nearby bench to check his inbox. The email had been from Vanitas. More curious than disturbed, Eraqus made the decision of opening the message.

Bad idea.

Images of himself and Master Yen Sid flooded into his cellular device, causing the man to scream and fling his phone across the park. "That little deedlebopper!" Eraqus exclaimed loudly, turning the head of every person near him. "What? You're acting like you've never seen an old man react to homosexualism before!"

Vincent/Reno:

"We'll you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man: No time to talk! Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked- Shit!" Reno was interrupted by his _lovely _singing by his phone vibrating from his pocket. "Oh, come on! That's just rude, yo!" The redhead paused his blaring music and opened the text message that had been sent to him by and unknown number. "...The hell?"

There was a picture of him and Vincent Valentine- both half naked with their tongues down each others' throat's. Reno burst out laughing. "Axel! I got another one!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Okay, now before you all start throwing things at me for the long wait- I've been busy! I've been making YouTube videos :3 So if you're interested say so in your lovely review and I'll be sure to PM you ASAP. Well, did you enjoy? ;3 Let me know! Suggestion box is still open :D We're at chapter 20! Thank you so much to all the readers and reviewer! Love you all!

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	21. VenSor & SoraTerra & TerraZack

VenSor:

Sora. Sora. Sora. Anyone wanna guess what our favorite little keyblade master is up to?

"No, Ventus, please don't hang up! We can figure this out together!"

"Sora, stop calling me dammit! I don't need any of your 'help', okay? Now stop fucking calling me!"

"Ventus! Please! You are my last hope. I beg you don't go."

"Sor, I have to figure this out myself first. I know for sure having a faggot around while I'm trying to make this decision will definitely NOT help my situation. Goodnight."

"Ven-" Click. "Mother fucking son of a shitty damn bitch, why the fuck will no one fuck me!" (XD *ahem* Sorry. Poor Sora)

Sora/Terra:

After Ventus had hung up on Sora, the brunette had decided that he was going to go speak with the blonde in person and try to convince him to do _something _with him. Stepping onto the doormat of Ventus' home, the keyblade wielder held up his gloved hand to knock, but was cut off when the door opened in front of him, revealing Terra standing in the doorway with a now questioning look.

"Terra?" Sora questioned. It was 2 in the morning. What possible business could the taller male have at Ventus' house?

"Turn around, and go back home. He's taken." With that, Terra walked over to his car parked on the driveway leaving Sora's mouth hanging open.

"That little asshole!"

Terra/Zack:

Even though Sora had assumed Terra was messing around with Ventus, that absolutely was NOT the case. The blonde had simply called his best friend over to help him figure out what was going on with him. And? Ventus was dating Vanitas now. Terra had had enough of all this 'Yaoi' going around, but he definitely didn't want Ventus to know he was turning his nose at the blonde's new lifestyle.

Pulling into his driveway, Terra saw a figuring sitting on his front porch. Sighing, the keyblade wielder stepped out of his car and headed toward the spikey haired hero.

"Can I help you, Zack?" The brunette questioned carefully. The other man looked like he had had a really long day.

"You gotta help me, bro. You know about all the boy sex stuff going around, right?" Terra took an involuntary step back.

"Uh, yeah? What's up?"

"Cloud. Cloud is what's making me up if you know what I mean." Terra shook his head at the thought.

"And what do you want me to do about that? Because I'm not going to be the one to fix that." The brown haired keyblade master pointed at Zack's 'lump.'

Zack groaned promptly. "You know what? I'm going to Cloud's house to talk to him about this. This shit is ridiculous."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thanks for reading! Suggestion box is closed DX I think the next chapter I post shall be my last on this fanfic. I'm going all full circle mode! :D (You'll know what I mean when it's up) Review please! ;3

o0ForeverFantasy0o


End file.
